Candles
by DaviesInTheMaking
Summary: The parents are away, so the kids will play. While Finn goes off to Rachel's house, Blaine comes over to Kurt's, where Kurt has planned a nice, romantic evening full of music, sweetness...and some raunchy-ass fun. PLEASE READ. I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


Candles, flowers, a fire, and Patty LuPone playing in the background. Everything was perfect.

Kurt Hummel stopped pacing around his loving room and slowly sat down on the couch, butterflies flying painful circles around and around in his stomach. He took deep, slow breaths to try and calm his excitement. He got up, went to the mirror on the wall opposite the fireplace and examined himself. In his white Alexander McQueen shirt, his black silk Marc Jacobs blazer and his black Ralph Lauren pants, he looked quite stunning. His outfit was simple, yet elegant, bland, yet bold. He reminded himself of one of the dancers in Madonna's Vogue video. He thought his outfit was amazing, so hopefully Blaine would like it.

Blaine.

Just the thought of him sent Kurt's heart beating in double time and made his knees shaky. No one in his life had ever made him feel like this before. Not Leonardo Dicaprio, not Taylor Lautner, not even Finn when Kurt had had a crush on him. No one could make Kurt feel the way Blaine could because he'd never loved anyone like he loved Blaine. He loved Blaine with all of his heart and soul, with every single fiber of his fabulous being. He'd loved Blaine the instant he laid eyes on him and he knew they were destined to be together and, if all went well on Blaine's side, then they would stay in a happy, fulfilling relationship and live in New York with Blaine being a successful actor and Kurt being an equally successful Broadway singer/designer for the rest of their lives.

Intellectually, Kurt knew that his plan was just a bit unrealistic, but he couldn't help it. He was just such a hopeless romantic.

"Hey, dude," a voice said from behind Kurt.

Kurt jumped and spun around in surprise and saw Finn standing behind him. Kurt tried valiantly to hold his tongue as a rush of criticisms regarding Finn's clothing flooded his mind. And, really, he couldn't be blamed. After all, with Finn's ratty jeans, his red t-shirt with a frayed collar, and his boring, faded denim jacket, it was a wonder to Kurt how Finn could actually consider himself remotely presentable. Kurt shuddered to think that Finn's clothing was at least two years old.

"Um…" Finn said rather awkwardly. "I'm gonna go over to Rachel's now. Do you know when our parents will be back?"

Kurt's dad and Carol had gone for a family reunion up in Sandusky and (to Kurt's immense relief) wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

"They should be back by ten tomorrow night," Kurt said.

"Thanks," said Finn. He paused to look around awkwardly. "Um… I don't really know how long I'll be gone, but have fun with Blaine."

"Thanks you," Kurt said. "And you have fun with Rachel. And be careful," he added as Finn walked out the door.

Kurt turned back to his reflection and waited for Blaine.

After what seemed like an eternity, the wind chime doorbell finally rang and Kurt struggled to keep himself from running to the door.

Kurt opened the door and his breath vanished as he gazed reverently at the amazingly gorgeous, perfect creation that was Blaine Anderson.

Blaine looked absolutely stunning in his dark red shirt and his midnight blue jacket. He was wearing jeans like Finn, but he look about a million times better than Finn. Whereas Finn's jeans were old and ratty, Blaine's were brand new, smoky gray, and tightly-fitted, so they were _very_ flattering to Blaine's legs. Blaine was also carrying a bag that said 'Happy Birthday' on it and Kurt was flattered by how prepared Blaine was.

"Hey," Blaine said with a smile that was gentle and friendly, contrasting wildly with the look of intense, animal passion burning in his eyes. Kurt could tell what Blaine wanted, but he could also tell that Blaine would wait until Kurt was ready to give it to him. Such a gentleman.

"Hey," Kurt said, opening the door wider so that Blaine could come in.

Kurt led Blaine into the living room and watched Blaine's pleasantly surprised reaction as he took in the fire, the candles, and the Patti LuPone.

"I am amazed at how romantic you can make something," Blaine said, admiration plain in his sexy voice.

"It's a talent," Kurt replied, his heart beating wildly. "That and the fact that I spent hours planning dates with fantasy boyfriends when I was a kid."

Blaine exhaled with amusement, put the bag on the coffee table, and looked at Kurt with a barely concealed lust.

Kurt closed the distance between them with three steps, put his hands on either side of Blaine's face, and kissed him passionately. Blaine put his hands on either side of Kurt's waist and pulled Kurt into him. Never letting go of each other, they made their way to the plush carpet in front of the fire. They sank down to their knees and Kurt lay back on the carpet, pulling Blaine on top of him.

Blaine quickly shed his jacket and shirt and eagerly pushed off Kurt's. When they were both half-naked, Kurt was lying on the carpet, his hands grabbing at Blaine's bare back and his pelvis rocking up into Blaine's, and Blaine was supporting himself with his forearms against the carpet, his hands knotted in Kurt's gloriously soft hair and his pelvis throbbing and pressing longingly against Kurt.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Blaine reached down with one hand and shoved Kurt's pants and underwear down, his heart leaping with joy as he felt Kurt removing his pants and underwear.

"I love you," Blaine gasped breathlessly as they separated so they could get air.

"I love you, too," Kurt replied, equally breathless.

Blaine moved his head so he could suck and nibble at Kurt's neck and Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's luxurious hair, sighing and gasping and moaning in pleasure. Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's body and reached in between his legs and started rubbing Kurt's dick. He rubbed and massaged gently until he could feel Kurt getting hard.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt gasped as Blaine sucked a hickie onto Kurt's porcelain neck and continued massaging his dick. "Oh, Blaine, I want you."

By way of response, Blaine started to move his hand so he could rub his own hardening dick against Kurt's.

"Wait," Kurt said as Blaine was about to enter Kurt.

"What?" Blaine asked, curious and a little disappointed at being told to wait.

"The bag," Kurt said.

"Oh, right," Blaine said, mentally kicking himself for forgetting.

Blaine crawled over to the coffee table, knelt beside it, and reached into the bag he had brought. He brought out a brand new jar of Nutella, opened it, and scooped some out. He rubbed it all over his dick and licked the excess off his fingers. Fully lubed, Blaine crawled back over to Kurt, lay down on top of him again, and finally entered Kurt.

Kurt's gasps and moans started up again, but twice the volume and intensity that they had been. His beautiful, heavenly sex noises became even more intense and passionate as Blaine moved inside of him, thrusting in and out, harder and harder.

The intense pleasure of being inside Kurt was building and building inside of Blaine's head like a volcano about to erupt. He started rocking inside of Kurt faster and faster, Kurt's noises of pleasure driving him insane, until, after a particularly deep thrust that struck Kurt's prostate, just as "Ugh, ugh, oh, Blaine!" came out of Kurt's mouth, the volcano of pleasure erupted and Blaine saw stars. His thrusts and movements inside of Kurt slowed as they both coasted down from their orgasms.

After a blissfully endless time of coming down, Blaine rolled onto his side, pulling Kurt with him so that he could remain inside of Kurt. They both panted heavily and gazed into each other's eyes. They remained like that, at peace, content, for they didn't know how long. Finally, Blaine got a mischievous look in his eyes and, responding to the lazy curiosity in Kurt's eyes, gently pulled Kurt onto his stomach and climbed on top of him, running his hands over Kurt's flawless back and gazing reverently at Kurt's perfect, tiny, pale ass. Blaine looked from his now swollen dick to Kurt's ass and prayed that Kurt would get as much joy out of his as he would. He took his dick in one hand, spread Kurt's ass with the other, and slowly guided his dick into Kurt's hole. Kurt practically screamed in passion, his screaming intermingled with Blaine's name.

Kurt shoved his face into the carpet to muffle his screams of pleasure and Blaine, taking care to stay inside of Kurt, slowly laid down on top of him and started rubbing his shoulders and kissing his neck.

"It's okay, Kurt," Blaine whispered seductively while nibbling Kurt's ear. "You can scream. I want to hear you scream. I want to hear every noise you made."

Kurt lifted his face from the carpet and let loose a flood of gasps and moans.

"Ugh, oh, oh, oh, Blaine," Kurt gasped. "Ugh, oh, oh, don't stop. Ugh, ugh, oh, oh, Blaine, oh, Blaine. Harder, deeper, please. Oh, Blaine, oh, fuck me, please. Oh, oh, please."

Unable to resist Kurt's incredible begging, Blaine thrust deeper into Kurt. Blaine hit Kurt's hot spot and a louder even more intense eruption of gasps and screams and whimpers of pleasure burst out of Kurt.

"Oh, oh, Blaine, oh. Don't stop, please don't stop. Oh, oh, _oh_!"

Kurt stiffened as he came into the carpet and Blaine couldn't help it. Kurt's noises, his begging, the feel of him tightening around Blaine, it was too much. Blaine felt an amazing release as he emptied himself into Kurt. His eyes started watering with the incredible feeling and he wrapped his arms all the way around Kurt's chest, pulling his one true love into him.

He wanted this moment to last forever. Him inside of Kurt and Kurt panting beneath him. He had never believed in god, but being here, with Kurt, the most perfect angel sent down from Heaven to bless his life with joy, this was paradise.

As Blaine and Kurt both coasted down from their second separate orgasms, Blaine relaxed and seemed to sink down even further into Kurt. Blaine was fantasizing about the both of them showering together when he suddenly overcome by a wave of blissful exhaustion and he had almost fallen asleep on top of Kurt, inside of Kurt, when he had a thought of what would be better. Slowly, Blaine removed himself from Kurt and rolled onto his side. Kurt moved to his own side and they stayed like that, gazing tiredly into each other's eyes, wrapped lazily around each other's naked bodies, snuggling in front of the fire, until they fell into a peaceful, heavenly sleep.

You're welcome, Amber!

Merry Christmas


End file.
